


З — Завод

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: — Почему? — однажды спросил у нее Баки, — у тебя же есть и другие куклы, и они красивее.— Есть, — кивнула головой сестра, — но они идут в разные стороны, a мистер Звёздочка всегда идёт в мою сторону. Он мой.





	З — Завод

У Ребекки были заводные куклы. Целых три. Щенок, кукла-девочка и ещё какое-то непонятное существо — то ли крыса, то ли медвежонок, Баки не вникал в игрушки сестры. Просто иногда замечал, как они шагают вразнобой после того, как Ребекка покрутит ключик у них в спине — правда ему было не до того, чаще всего он забегал домой, чтоб цапнуть что-нибудь из еды и убежать обратно, a вечером все куклы уже стояли в ряд.

Щенок, с потёртым кожаным носом и чуть свалянной шерстью коричневого цвета. Карие глаза-пуговки и бессмысленный взгляд.

Кукла была в платье бледно-синего цвета, с юбкой «как колокольчик» — так сказал соседский задохлик Стив, с которым постоянно играла его сестра. У неё были светлые волосы, лупоглазые голубые глаза и неровно крашенные розовой краской губы.

Третью зверушку Реббека почему-то любила больше остальных и практически всегда брала её собой в кровать. Темно-коричневый мех, черные глаза-бусины и кривые лапки — вот, что видел Баки. Сестра, видимо, видела что-то другое, раз постоянно таскала эту игрушку за собой и даже клала ее на стол во время обеда, на что мама укоризненно качала головой. Ее не смущало даже то, что заводной ключик практически полностью запал в игрушечное тело, и чтобы повернуть его, приходилось подцеплять ногтями.

— Почему? — однажды спросил у нее Баки. — У тебя же есть и другие куклы, и они лучше.

— Есть, — кивнула головой сестра, — но они идут в разные стороны, a мистер Звёздочка всегда идёт в мою сторону. Он мой.

Баки тогда только посмеялся над сестрой — мало ли, что девчонке кажется.

А потом… Потом было слишком много чего, чтобы помнить этот глупый разговор.  

*** 

Он не знает, почему сейчас вспомнил давно мёртвую сестру, малышку, которая никогда не выросла.

Баки просто сидит и смотрит на Тони, a в голове крутится тот разговор.

Он задерживает свой взгляд на плече Тони, где  _ожогом_  горит звезда — точно такая же, что проявилась и у него, у Баки, на протезе буквально через пару часов после его установки.

— Хей, чего грустишь? — Тони оторвавшись от экранов, внимательно смотрит на Баки, a потом идёт к нему, приставляет два пальца в бок, и начинает их поворачивать, словно подкручивает заводной механизм.

Это щекотно, и Баки улыбается, a потом, подхватывая Тони на руки, механическими шагами начинает кружить по мастерской. И только сейчас он в полной мере может понять то, что несколько десятилетий назад сказала ему девочка, которая никогда не выросла. И понимает ту, почти забытую игрушку, которая всегда шла в нужном направлении.

_Он мой._

Так было бы даже без этой гребаной метки, по крайней мере Баки очень хочется в это верить.

 


End file.
